


clear as day

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look at you and it is like my throat being cut." — <i>This House Has No Basement</i>, Catherynne M. Valente</p>
            </blockquote>





	clear as day

**Author's Note:**

> written for saso2015 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> [[original post](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=1037777#cmt1037777)]

Sonoda Umi both hated and loved being in Eli’s presence. 

The blonde was as cool as the rumours said, but the younger girl found this trait refreshing rather than intimidating. To her she was like a soft breeze on a hot summer day or cold shower after particularly tiring practice.

And that was her biggest problem.

Even though Eli had joined Muse quite long time ago Umi could still sense some uncertainty and distance between her and the rest of members. If she hadn’t had her figured out at all, she could think the school council president was too mature to get involved in their shenanigans, but she knew it wasn’t the case. Quite the opposite actually.

During one of the few quieter moments on their training camp in Maki’s house, catching the opportunity of spending some time with her alone, she’d asked her about it directly. Eli had only smiled softly and confessed to being scared of attachments.

“I’m flattered Honoka asked me to sing with everyone, but I planned to not join any clubs in my third year. I just don’t want to feel guilty when I leave Otonokizaka and, possibly, Japan, because my friends miss me. I… I really don’t want to miss anyone too,” she had said then.

That’s why Umi could never tell her she loved her.

She wasn’t cruel enough to make the blonde shoulder the burden right before graduation. She reckoned she’d leave the Muse right away or, at least, avoid Umi outside the practice. Not because of disgust or discomfort, but because of her kindness. She’d try to push her away with the most classic “it’s not you, it’s me” on her lips.

So the archer kept silent and settled on watching.

She watched as Eli ran her fingers through her bangs while squinting her nose at an exceptionally ridiculous request addressed to the students council. As her face brightened when she offered her help with the rest of appellations.

_"I love you"_ never left her lips.

She watched as she laughed like a little child at something Honoka said that Umi didn’t quite catch. Her joy seemed to lighten up the clear sky above them even more and the younger girl felt a smile making its way on her face without permission.

_I love you._

She watched as the third years left the school for the last time. Some crying because of sadness, some because of joy.

Eli looked back right then, locked her gaze with Umi’s and never broke the eye contact. Umi only smiled in response and offered her a little wave. 

She felt like every single unsaid confession had left an unhealed scar on her throat.

And Eli could see the bruises clear as day.


End file.
